High Tide on Fire Island
え がる | romaji_name = Moeagaru Daikai | trans_name = Ocean Ablaze | image = HighTideonFireIsland-LTGY-EN-C-1E.png | card_type = Trap | property = Normal | passcode = 32542011 | effect_types = Activation requirement, Effect | lore = If you control a Level 7 or higher WATER or FIRE monster: Apply the appropriate effects, in sequence, depending on the Attributes of monsters you control at that time. ● WATER: Special Summon as many WATER monsters as possible that were sent to your Graveyard to activate monster effects this turn, then destroy 1 monster you control. ● FIRE: Destroy 1 monster on the field, then if you have any cards in your hand, discard 1 card to the Graveyard. | fr_lore = Si vous contrôlez un monstre EAU ou FEU de min. Niveau 7 : appliquez les effets appropriés, dans l'ordre, selon les Attributs des monstres que vous contrôlez à ce moment. ● EAU : Invoquez Spécialement autant de monstres EAU que possible qui ont été envoyés à votre Cimetière pour activer des effets de monstre ce tour, puis détruisez 1 monstre que vous contrôlez.● FEU : Détruisez 1 monstre sur le Terrain, puis si vous avez des cartes dans votre main, défaussez 1 carte au Cimetière. | de_lore = Falls du ein WASSER oder FEUER Monster der Stufe 7 oder höher kontrollierst: Führe nacheinander die entsprechenden Effekte aus, abhängig von den Eigenschaften der Monster, die du zu der Zeit kontrollierst. ● WASSER: Beschwöre so viele WASSER Monster wie möglich als Spezialbeschwörung, die in diesem Spielzug auf deinen Friedhof gelegt wurden, um Monstereffekte zu aktivieren, und zerstöre dann 1 Monster, das du kontrollierst. ● FEUER: Zerstöre 1 Monster auf dem Spielfeld, dann, falls du Karten auf deiner Hand hast, wirf 1 Karte auf den Friedhof ab. | it_lore = Se controlli un mostro ACQUA o FUOCO di Livello 7 o superiore: applica l'effetto appropriato, in sequenza, a seconda degli Attributi dei mostri che controlli in quel momento. ● ACQUA: Evoca Specialmente tanti mostri ACQUA quanti possibile che sono stati mandati al tuo Cimitero per attivare effetti di mostri in questo turno, poi distruggi 1 mostro che controlli. ● FUOCO: Distruggi 1 mostro sul Terreno, poi se hai carte nella tua mano, scarta 1 carta al Cimitero. | pt_lore = Se você controlar um monstro de ÁGUA ou de FOGO de Nível 7 ou mais: aplique os efeitos apropriados, em sequência, dependendo dos Atributos dos monstros que você controlar nesse momento. ● ÁGUA: Invoque por Invocação-Especial tantos monstros de ÁGUA quanto possíveis que foram enviados para o seu Cemitério por terem sido usados para ativar efeitos de monstro neste turno e, depois, destrua 1 monstro que você controla. ● FOGO: Destrua 1 monstro no campo e, depois, se você tiver algum card na sua mão, descarte 1 card para o Cemitério. | es_lore = Si controlas un monstruo de AGUA o FUEGO de Nivel 7 o mayor: aplica los efectos apropiados, en secuencia, dependiendo de los atributos de los monstruos que controles en ese momento. ● AGUA: Invoca de Modo Especial tantos monstruos de AGUA como sea posible que este turno hayan sido mandados a tu Cementerio para activar efectos de monstruos, y después destruye 1 monstruo que controles. ● FUEGO: Destruye 1 monstruo en el Campo y después, si tienes cartas en tu mano, descarta 1 carta al Cementerio. | ja_lore = 自分フィールド上にレベル７以上の水属性または炎属性のモンスターが存在する場合に発動できる。自分フィールド上のモンスターの属性によって、以下の効果を適用する。 ●水属性：このターン効果モンスターの効果を発動するために自分の墓地へ送られた水属性モンスターを可能な限り特殊召喚する。その後、自分フィールド上のモンスター１体を選んで破壊する。 ●炎属性：フィールド上のモンスター１体を選んで破壊する。その後、自分の手札が１枚以上ある場合、１枚を選んで墓地へ捨てる。 | zh_lore = | ko_lore = 자신 필드 위에 레벨 7 이상의 물 속성 또는 화염 속성의 몬스터가 존재할 경우에 발동할 수 있다. 자신 필드 위 몬스터의 속성에 따라서, 이하의 효과를 적용한다. ●물 속성 : 이 턴에 효과 몬스터의 효과를 발동하기 위해 자신의 묘지로 보내진 물 속성 몬스터를 가능한 만큼 특수 소환한다. 그 후, 자신 필드 위의 몬스터 1장을 고르고 파괴한다. ●화염 속성 : 필드 위의 몬스터 1장을 고르고 파괴한다. 그 후, 자신의 패가 1장 이상일 경우, 1장을 고르고 묘지에 버린다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | tc_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * WATER * FIRE | related_to_archseries = * Atlantean * Fire King | action = * You discard * Discards for effect | m/s/t = Destroys your Monster Cards | summoning = Special Summons from your Graveyard | misc = Variable effects | database_id = 10559 }}